Memories
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: Recordando el pasado nunca antes había sido tan divertido [Yaoi][Kai&Rei Cruzade]


**Memories **

**Titulo:** Memories (Memorias)

**Autora:** RatekahinashysuKxR

**Genero:** Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg, Humor y Romance

**Notas:** Bueno este fic lo hice para un reto para unforo, pero iguallo utilizare para la buen proyecto "Kai&Rei Cruzade" Espero les guste y no olviden dejar su humilde review n.n

**Diclaimer:** ¿Sabían que Beyblade es mío? ¿No? Pues que bueno porque no es cierto xD es si no de Takao Aoki n.n

**Summary:** Recordando el pasado nunca antes había sido tan divertido [Yaoi

**Memories **

Ahora me encuentro sentado en una mecedora observado como mi hijo juega con su mejor amigo. Verlo cada día con aquella bella sonrisa inocente, con sus bellos ojos rojos como los de Kai, me hace sentir suma alegría de saber que esos nueve meses de tenerlo en el vientre valió la pena.

Es cierto que fue un infierno tener que haber soportado la hinchazón en los pies. Los constantes mareos. Sin olvidar el terrible dolor de espalda. Aunque no fui el único que tuvo que sufrir. Pero de algo estoy seguro, creo que no volvería a pasar por eso.

Pero el peor de todos los dolores no fueron aquellos nueve meses, si no más bien el parto. Eso jamás lo voy a olvidar. Ahora sé porque las mujeres se quejan tanto. Aunque todavía me causa gracia recordar cuando le di la noticia a Kai.

_**xX Flash Back Xx **_

_-¿Tú que…? –Exclama con suma incredibilidad mi peliazul. _

_-Estoy embarazado Kai –Le repetí. Su cara me comenzaba a preocupar. _

_-Rei… -Me nombro con un tono que me provoco un ligero escalofrío –Los hombres no se embarazan –Termino diciéndome seriamente. Juro que pude haberme caído al suelo por eso. Pero solo me hizo fruncir el ceño _

_¿Qué le hace pensar que yo jugaría con algo así? Yo no bromeo. Mucho menos lo haría con algo como esto que es de gran magnitud. Me sentí ofendido y cruce los brazos. _

_-¿Qué culpa tengo yo de ser un nekojin? Nunca pensé que eso que decía el maestro Tao se cumpliera –Le mencione completamente enfadado. _

_-¿Qué decía el loco ese de tu maestro? –Me pregunto Kai con una venita en la frente. Nunca le ha agradado a Kai que yo hable de él. _

_-Pues que cuando un nekojin se ve en la situación de que su pareja no produce hijos, el cuerpo del "hombre" se ve en la necesidad de poder crearlos –Le explique de la forma más sencilla que pude. El solo se sienta en el sofá de golpe con las manos en la cabeza. Esta tratando de entenderme. _

_-Entiendo… -Menciono quedamente -¡Ah buen momento me lo vienes a decir! –Me grita enfadado. Yo lo miro de igual forma. _

_-¡Te digo que yo no lo creía! –Le hable de la misma forma en la que él me hablaba. _

_-Ya, calmémonos –Dijo intentado calmarse el mismo. La noticia le llego de golpe -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de e-emba… ra… za-do? –Me pregunto con trabajo. Todavía no se hace a la idea. _

_-Solo un mes –Conteste. Preparándome para como sea que fuese a reaccionar. _

_Lo cual no me lo esperaba. Se desmayo. _

_-¿Kai? ¡Kai!- _

_**xX Flash BackXx **_

¡Oh si! Que divertido fue aquello. Pero recordar eso me hace acordarme de otras cosas. Como los nueve meses de embarazo. Todavía que a Kai le tomo tiempo hacerse a la idea de que estaba embarazado, y luego tuvo que encargarse de un molesto Rei Kon. Los primeros meses fueron tranquilos, hasta que llegamos al quinto mes.

_**xX Flash BackXx **_

_**5 Meses de embarazo **_

_-¡Kai! –Grite a todo lo que me permitían mis pulmones esperando a que ese ruso bicolor apareciese. _

_-¡Ya voy Rei! –Le escuche a lo lejos. _

_-¡No Kai! ¡Ven ahora! Te necesito –Le continuaba gritando no importándome nada más. _

_-¿Ahora que Rei? Estoy ocupado todavía cocinándote esa comida italiana que tanto quieres, sin olvidar que estoy trabajando en la cuna del bebé –Me decía Kai seriamente. _

_-Es que… es que… ¡Me duele el estomago! –Chille prácticamente. Solo pude ver como una gotita de sudor aparecía en el rostro de Kai. _

_-Me llamaste ¿Solo por eso, Rei? –Me pregunto como si fuera poca cosa ¡¿Es que no le importa mi sufrimiento?! _

_-¿Cómo que solo por eso? ¡¿Es que no te importa mi dolor?! –Le grite enfadado. En verdad esperaba más consideración por su parte _

_Mi ojí-rojo simplemente suspiro sin ánimos y se acerco a mí, sentándose a mi lado. Yo simplemente lo miraba atento. _

_-No es que no me importe tu sufrimiento –Comenzó a decirme sujetándome la palma de mi mano izquierda –Es solo que es normal eso. O al menos eso dicen los libros que he leído. Así que no te preocupes –Y luego de eso me regalo un beso en la mejilla. _

_Después de ese beso en la mejilla salió de la habitación y yo simplemente me quede viendo a la puerta por la que había salido Kai. _

_**6 Meses de embarazo **_

_PUACK PUACK PUACK _

_-¿Rei? –Escucho la voz de Kai del otro lado de la puerta. _

_PUACK PUACK _

_-Llevas horas ahí dentro ¿Te encuentras bien? –Me pregunta con suma preocupación. Pero yo no puedo contestarle por tener que mantener la cara en el inodoro por los vómitos. _

_PUACK _

_-E-Estoy bien Kai. Solo son vómitos normales causados por el embarazo –Le conteste intentando ya no seguir sacando lo que desayune, almorcé y cene. _

_-Es que llevas 5 horas ahí y me preocupas ¿Puedo pasar?- _

_Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para alejarme del inodoro, intentando no sentir mareos al caminar y poderle así abrirle la puerta. Eso me sería de mucha ayuda. Tener a alguien a mi lado en momentos como este. Pero no conté que en cuanto abriera la puerta, las ganas de expulsar ahora la cena llegaran y así le vomite al pobre de Kai encima. Me sentía tan avergonzado _

_**7 Meses de embarazo **_

_-Kai –Le llame tranquilamente. Ambos nos encontrábamos en el sofá de la sala relajándonos viendo un programa en la televisión. _

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame al doctor? –Me preguntaba preocupado mi bicolor. Con todo esto del bebé se a puesto muy atento conmigo. _

_-No es eso –Le conteste a sus preguntas aún tranquilo –Es que… -Dude en decirle. _

_-¿Qué es? – _

_-Crees… ¿Crees que soy gordo?-Le pregunte tímidamente. _

_El rostro de Kai pareció haberse oscurecido, además de que cientos de gotitas aparecieron en su frente. Pero luego apareció una sonrisa en sus labios sin olvidar un extraño tic en el ojo. _

_-Es normal que no tengas la misma figura de antes, ahora estás embarazado –Me contesto ¡Pero eso no contestaba mi pregunta! _

_-¡Buaaah! Entonces estas diciendo que si estoy gordo-Chille ante su comentario. Al estar uno embarazado las hormonas hacen que te vuelvas más sensible de lo normal. _

_-Yo no quise decir eso –Se defendía Kai mientras veía la forma de calmarme. _

_-¡Claro que si! –Le afirme. _

_-Rei… -Me llamo tiernamente Kai tomando mi mejilla –Yo no me enamore de ti por tu físico. Yo te amo por lo que eres y el bebé que llevas dentro lo demuestra –Me susurro tan cariñosamente cerca de mis labios, haciéndome sentir su calido aliente chocar con ellos. Para luego eliminar el poco espacio que los separaba uniéndolos en un beso. _

_Después de aquel beso me olvide completamente del asunto._

_**8 Meses de embarazo **_

_-¡Seguro esta teniendo una aventura! –Le decía enfadado a Bryan. El ni siquiera tenía la culpa de lo que me pasaba. _

_-Exageras kot, no creo que Kai tuviese una aventura, de serlo sería el primero en enterarme –Me decía Bryan todo tranquilo _

_-¿Por qué lo dices Bryan? –Le pregunte no entendiendo que quiso decir con eso. _

_-Que si Kai tuviera una aventura, lo más probable es que la tendría con mi lobo, y se que Tala se encuentra ahora con el barrigón ese de Kinomiya –Me explico Bryan con una sonrisa divertida. _

_-¿Entonces a donde fue tan temprano y sin decirme nada? –Pregunte angustiado. _

_Pero Bryan no me contesto porque en ese instante entro Kai con un pequeño paquete blanco con un listón rojo. _

_-¿Dónde estuviste Kai? –Le pregunte enfadado. _

_-Fui a comparte un regalo para ti. Además de que necesitaba ir al trabajo –Me contesto extrañado de mi comportamiento. _

_-¡Mentira! ¡Te estuviste de seguro revolcando con alguien de la oficina! –Le acuse señalando con el dedo índice. _

_-Rei… -Vi como pensaba a reclamarme por aquella acusación insensata, pero simplemente se limito a suspirar con desgano y luego me miro cariñosamente -¿Cómo crees que me voy a revolcar con alguien? Yo solo quiero estar contigo – _

_-¡Iack! Cuanto asco me dan. Ya me voy kot antes de que se pongan más melosos y me de diabetes por tanta azúcar, hasta luego Hiwatari –Y se marcho de la casa. _

_Mientras yo me levante del sofá y fui con Kai, lo abrace en recompensa ante la acusación que le hice. _

_-Promete me que no volverás a irte así nada más sin avisarme ¿De acuerdo?- _

_-Lo prometo –Y me regalo un beso en los labios _

_**9 Meses de embarazo **_

_-¡¡Ahhhhh!!! ¡Maldito Hiwatari!! Por tu culpa estoy pasando por todo este dolor ¡¡Ahh!! ¡Bastardo!! ¡Hijo de…!- _

_-Señor por favor, siga empujando –Me pedía el medico ¿Es que acaso cree que esto es fácil? _

_-¿Qué cree que estoy haciendo hijo de…? – _

_-¡Rei! Deja de estar agrediendo al medico –Me ordeno Kai. Pude haberle dado un puñetazo por eso, pero estaba muy ocupado sujetando su mano con fuerza. _

_-Empuje señor. Empuje –Continuaba diciendo el médico. _

_-¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!! ¡Kai! ¡Te odio! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! ¡Si no fuera por ti nunca estaría sufriendo todo este dolor! –Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas, mientras continuaba empujando. _

_-No se preocupes Sr. Hiwatari, no lo dice en serio, es el efecto de los medicamentos –Le decía el doctor a Kai. _

_-Si lo se, de no serlo no abría abiertos sus piernas a mí- _

_-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! –Solté un fuerte grito de dolor _

_Para mi desgracia, además de estar sintiendo un espantoso dolor, entro Takao a la habitación junto con una cámara y me estaba enfocando. _

_-Sonríe viejo –Me decía. Pero yo no estaba en condiciones para estar aguantándolo ¡Estaba teniendo a un hijo en ese momento! ¡Por Inari! _

_-¡Aleja esa porquería de mi vista! –Le grite golpeando el aparato, inclusive provoque que se le cayera a Takao. _

_Este me miraba atónito ante mi comportamiento. Kai simplemente dejo de sujetar mi mano y tuve que sujetarme de las sabanas de la cama. Mi bicolor saco sutilmente a Takao de la habitación _

_-¡Vete! ¿No ves que Rei no esta en condiciones? ¡Esta pareando idiota! –Y con esas palabras lo echo de la habitación. _

_Al deshacerse de él, regreso a mi lado para sujetarme la mano. Su pobre palma estaba ya bastante rojiza y yo al presionarla con bastante fuerza, la circulación se le estaba cortando poniéndole los dedos morados. _

_-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! –Volví a gritar de dolor. Esperaba a que pronto acabara todo. _

_-¡Felicidades es un varón! –Exclamo feliz el médico. _

_**Xx Fin del Flash BackXx **_

Esa fue la peor y la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Pude sentir a mi hijo recién nacido entre mis brazos. Sus bellos ojos rojizos me veían con tanta inocencia. Kai al igual que yo estaba enternecido con l pequeño. Era bastante adorable.

Varios días después de que me recupere de lo del embarazo. Me disculpe con Kai por lo que le dije. Pero es que el dolor me cegaba y no sabía lo que decía. Aunque sabía que no lo odiaba. Y nuestro pequeño Kei era muestra de eso.

No les dije como se llamaba mi pequeño ¿Verdad? Su nombre es Kei y es el niño más lindo que allá visto y no lo digo porque tiene unos intensos ojos rojos como los de mi bicolor. O un cabello color azabache como el mío. Sin olvidar que su piel es bastante tersa y albina. Casi parece ser porcelana.

Como les había mencionado antes mi hijo se encuentra jugando con su amigo, Leonid Kuznetzov ¿Les extraña el apellido? Pues si están pensando que el padre es Bryan, entonces si acertaron ¿La madre? Nada más que Yuriy. Digamos que Tala en cuanto vio a Kei recién nacido no pudo evitar querer uno.

Lo que más me extraña es lo bien que se llevan. Leonid es tan solo un año y 6 meses menor que Kei. Pero se llevan casi como hermanos. Supongo que tiene que ver con que prácticamente parece que tanto Leonid como Kei viven en el mismo techo.

Continúo meciéndome en la mecedora y escucho el auto de Kai estacionarse en el garaje. Es entonces que me levanto de la mecedora y Kei me lo nota y junto con Leonid los dos se me acercan.

-¿Ya llego papá Kai? –Me pregunta todo inocente.

-Si ya llego ¿Vamos a recibirlo? –Le pregunto cargándolo –Vamos, tu también ven Leonid.

Los tres entramos a la casa y fuimos a la puerta de la cochera, la que Kai ya estaba cerrando.

-¡Bienvenido a casa Kai!-Le mencione eufórico. Siempre me alegra que el vuelva a casa.

-¡Papá! –Grito Kei, casi saltando de mis brazos para abrazar a Kai. Entonces se lo di a él para que lo cargue.

-Hola Kei ¿Me extrañaste? Por cierto Leonid tu papá ya viene en camino-

¿Saben? He notado que Kai en todos estos años ha cambiado bastante. Muchos siguen creyendo que es el típico chico frío, indiferente y amargado. Pero es mentira. Realmente jamás ha sido así. Solo era una fachada que le hacía ver al mundo.

Pero ahora ya no sigue actuando así frente a los demás. Y lo supe el día de nuestra boda.

_**Xx Flash Back Xx **_

_Yo me encontraba en una habitación alejada de la que se encontraba Kai. Faltaba solo cinco minutos antes de que todo comenzara. En todo el tiempo restante me estaba preparando mentalmente conmigo mismo. Pues estaba sumamente nervioso. No me sentía preparado en cierta forma. Comencé a tener dudas. Para cuando ya era la hora no quería salir. _

_Bryan que era mi padrino intentaba sacarme de la habitación pero no lo lograba. Yo por nada del mundo parecía que iba a salir. Solo se que los gritos y golpes de Bryan dejaron de escucharse y me sorprendí. Pero luego pensé que de seguro fue a buscar a Yuriy para que lo ayudara. _

_Pero en poco tiempo Bryan volvió. _

_-¡Olvídalo Bryan! ¡Ya te dije que no voy a salir de acá! –Le grite. _

_-Si ya lo se, te entendí las primeras cincuentas veces Kot, pero Hiwatari me pidió que te diera esto –Dijo pasando un papel por debajo de la puerta. _

_Me agache para recoger el papel y lo abrí de inmediato. Me daba bastante curiosidad el saber que me puso Kai ahí. _

"_Rei… se que te sientes nervioso, seguramente debes tener dudas, yo también las tengo. Tampoco me siento preparado, pero sigo adelante por ti, si ya se sueno cursi diciéndote estas cosas, pero solo quiero decirte que si no quieres continuar con esto lo entenderé, no te preocupes por los idiotas a los que les pagamos, el dinero y esas cosas es lo de menos." _

_-Kai… -Mis labios soltaron su nombre sin poder evitarlo. _

_Él me estaba brindando todo su apoyo. Los demás no importaban en ese momento, solo lo que nosotros sentíamos. Eso me dio la fuerza que necesitaba para salir. Y así poderle dar comienzo a todo. _

_**xX Fin del Flash Back Xx**_

El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Una vez más me perdí en mis recuerdos. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando Kai, Kei y Leonid ya fueron a la puerta.

-Ah Yura –Exclamo Kai en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-Gusto en verte de nuevo Kai, ¿Cómo haz estado mi pequeño fosforito?-Le pregunta Tala a su pequeño hijo, tomándolo en brazos.

-Bien, papá puede Kei ir a nuestra casa a dormir hoy ¿sii? Porfis –Escuche que le pidiera Leonid a Ivanov. Como es de esperarse de Tala, aceptara. Nunca he visto que le negase algo a su hijo.

-Claro, pero yo no se si tu tío _el amargado_ quiera –Dijo aquello divertido. Eso a mí me hizo sonreír. Kai aceptaría sin dudarlo. Pronto sabrán porque.

-Si papá ¿Puedo ir? Por favor –Escuche que le pedía Kei.

-De acuerdo, puedes ir –Le permitió Kai. Bajando a Kei de sus brazos.

Luego de aquello, Kei subió de una manera bastante rápida a su cuerpo para tomar lo necesario. Fue tan rápido a decir verdad, fue como si ya hubiera tenido su maleta lista desde el principio. Pero como ya les había dicho, esos chicos viven casi bajo el mismo techo.

Kei subió al auto con Yuriy y Leonid. Tanto Kai como yo nos despedimos de él y nos volvimos adentrar a la casa. Que en cuanto cerré la puerta de la entrada, sentí unos fuertes brazos rodearme la cintura.

Ahora les diré porque acepto Kai que nuestro hijo se fuese a la casa de Bryan. No, no fueron las palabras de Yuriy, eso a él les indiferente. Si no más bien es el hecho de que toda esta semana ha tenido bastante trabajo y ambos hemos tenido poco tiempo de querernos, sin olvidar que teniendo a Kei y a Leonid en casa todo el tiempo nos lo impide.

-Kei se fue con Ivanov y Kuznetzov… -Me susurra al oído con picardía -¿Qué te parece si tu y yo nos divertimos un poco? –Me pregunta con suma sensualidad.

Yo obviamente no voy a ser nadie para negarme a tal propuesta, por lo que mi contestación no fue más que un efímero beso que le di en cuanto me coloque frente a frente con él.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos, mientras el ejercía mayor opresión en mi cintura, juntando más nuestros cuerpos; si es que eso era posible. Las manos de Kai ya no se encontraban en mi cintura, si no que más bien ahora me estaban levantando del suelo, cargándome de esa manera.

-¿Esto no te trae recuerdos Rei? –Me pregunto Kai lo bastante cerca de mi oreja como para lamerla.

-Si… -Conteste quedamente, simplemente limitándome a sentir.

Los labios de Kai abandonaron completamente mi oreja, descendiendo lentamente hasta mi cuello. Podía sentir la respiración de Kai sobre mi cuello. Como su calido aliento chocaba contra aquella extremidad mía. Provocándome ligeros escalofríos.

En poco tiempo llegamos a nuestra habitación. Kai abrió la puerta pateándola, pero no tan fuerte como para romperla. Mi bicolor me deposito en la cama con suma delicadeza, quedando él encima de mí. Pero uno de sus brazos le evitaba dejar caer todo su peso sobre mí.

Mientras él ahora estaba ocupado percibiendo mi aroma. Yo comencé a desabotonarle la camisa. Botón tras botón iba desabotonando. Pero me era algo difícil ya que los labios de Kai comenzaban a succionar mi cuello, distrayéndome de mi tarea en escasos momentos.

Más en menos de unos segundos logre dejar al descubierto el bien formado pecho de Kai. Acariciándolo con suma delicadeza, apenas tocándolo con las yemas de los dedos.

-Me haces cosquillas –Escucho murmurar a Kai.

-Y tú a mí –Le conteste.

Su rostro ahora frente al mío. Por lo que me le acerque besándolo con suma pasión. Nuestras lenguas se hicieron presentes en aquel nexo que compartíamos. Ninguno quería ceder tan fácil. Pero como siempre Kai hace trampa en esta guerra.

Una de sus inquietas manos traspasa por debajo de mis ropas acariciándome el pecho, hasta que llega a uno de mis tetillas y la presiona ligeramente, provocándome soltar un gemido y así su húmeda lengua entra a mi boca. Le explora cada rincón que ya conoce a la perfección.

Ante la falta de aire tuvimos que separarnos. Daba grandes bocanadas de aire intentando recuperar el perdido. Mientras que Kai estaba más concentrado en quitarme de una vez toda la ropa que respirar.

Para minutos después yo ya me encontraba completamente desnudo y al merced de Kai. Fue en ese momento en el cual Kai comenzó a recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo con sus labios. Besaba cada rincón como su lo estuviese marcando con su saliva.

Pero se detuvo en cuanto llego a mi sexo. El cual estaba por demás excitado. Kai lo tomo con firmeza entre una de sus manos. Primero simplemente masajeo la punta con su pulgar. Para luego metérsela de golpe a la boca. Las succiones en mi miembro me provocaban un indescriptible placer que me hacían gemir sonoramente, además de sujetar con fuerza las sabanas de la cama.

Las succiones terminaron pronto, ya que sus labios volvieron a posarse sobre los mío. Mientras ahora yo estaba muy concentrado jugando con la lengua de mi bicolor, Kai jugaba con mi entrada, rozándola con uno de sus dedos antes de meterlo. Eso me hizo soltar un ligero quejido de dolor, pero ante la costumbre no me dolió tanto como la primera vez que lo hicimos.

Luego de ese dedo, se le unieron dos más que se movían circularmente. Ya faltaba poco para lo que venía.

Las caricias y besos de Kai fueron suspendidas por unos segundos solamente para que el terminase de desvestirse. Y entonces volvió a mí besándome con salvajismo mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior.

Nuestros miembros se friccionaron por un momento. Pero el contacto duro poco, ya que Kai tomo firmemente su miembro colocándolo bastante cerca de mí entrada. Un último beso nos dimos antes de sentir el miembro dentro de mí.

Kai espero un momento para que me acostumbrara a sentirlo cerca, lo fue pronto pues yo me sentí impaciente y empecé a mover mis caderas insistentemente, brindándole así permiso a Kai de continuar.

Sus embestidas al inicio habían sido tranquilas, pero poco a poco fue metiéndole velocidad. Logrando así llegar a un punto en específico que me hacía gemir sonoramente.

-¡Kaaaai!!! –Grite su nombre al sentir que pronto llegaría al clímax, al igual que él.

Una embestida más y ambos liberamos nuestras semillas, yo sobre nuestros vientres y el adentro mío. Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas. Y ambos teníamos las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Te amo gatito –Escucho que me murmura Kai a mi oído antes de recostarse a mí lado y abrasarme por la cintura.

-Yo también Kai –Le conteste aferrándome a su pecho.

A veces recordar el pasado puede ser divertido. Pero mirar el presente es lo importante. Tanto como el futuro.

**FIN **

**Notas finales: **

Si lo se, me pase u.u estuvo terrible además de largo u.u ¿verdad? Lo siento u.u hice mi mayor esfuerzo, aunque creo que el lemon no me salió bien o.oU y que decir de la boda, c asi ni la describi u.uU. Bueno al menos lo intente xD no olviden dejar su review por favor

Atte: Ed n.n


End file.
